


An Excitable Puppy and a Dog

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dogs, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Patton finds a puppy in the Mind Palace. Hijinks ensue.





	An Excitable Puppy and a Dog

“Guys, guys! Come here and look what I found!” Patton exclaimed, running around to each of the aspects rooms in turn until they all were grumbling and walking out to see what had Patton so excited.

Patton bounded into the common room, gesturing wildly at the little ball of fluff curled up on the floor. “I found a puppy!”

The response from everyone was instantaneous. Logan put a hand to his mouth and groaned, Roman “awww”ed and went over to inspect the poor thing closer, and Virgil just stood there, jaw dropping to the floor. “What should we name him?! I’m thinking Buddy!” Patton exclaimed, going over to the pup and petting it.

“Patton, we cannot keep a dog in the Mind Palace,” Logan said.

“Of course we can, Logan, don’t be ridiculous!” Roman exclaimed. “We can do whatever we wish in the Mind Palace, anything and everything is possible here!”

“No, I mean I do not believe it wise to keep a dog here,” Logan said.

“But!” Patton protested, picking the dog up. “Look at him! He’s so cute!”

“Patton, it’s a girl,” Virgil snickered.

Patton looked down and made a quiet  _oh_. “Sorry, dear, I got mixed up there for a second!” he cooed to the dog. “What should we name you, hm? How about Leia?”

The dog barked once and Logan started, backing away slowly. “Patton, think about this. What do you think Thomas would say?”

“I think he’d come over and pet her!” Patton exclaimed. “She’s so sweet!”

Logan groaned. “If you insist on keeping her here, you are going to be the one to take care of her. Not Roman, not Virgil, not me.  _You_. Understand?”

Patton nodded seriously.

* * *

“Hm…I don’t know, Leia, it looks like the others are sleeping,” Patton murmured to the dog sitting in the middle of the kitchen, tail wagging wildly.

She barked, and Patton jumped. “Ssh, ssh! Keep your voice down! I’ll give you  _one_  treat, and then it’s back to bed for both of us, before Logan can catch us still up, all right?”

Leia just sat in the center of the kitchen expectantly, and Patton shook his head, grabbing a milkbone and holding it out to her. Leia gripped it tight in her mouth and dashed out of the room. “Leia!” Patton whisper-shouted. “Get back here!”

Patton chased after her until, to his horror, he saw her run into Logan’s room. Patton knew if he went in there that Logan would kill him, and give him a lecture about responsibility, and probably take Leia away. He stood at the threshold, though, and whisper-shouted, “Leia Organa Solo, you come back here this instant!”

Leia didn’t respond. Patton shook his head and went back to his room, hoping that she would get out of Logan’s room by morning.

* * *

Patton was woken up again in the middle of the night by someone frantically shaking his shoulder. “Patton…Patton!”

The aspect groaned and reached for his glasses, putting them on and staring blearily up at…“Logan?” Patton asked. “What are you doing here?”

“There’s something  _under my bed_ ,” Logan hissed. “It is dangerous to sleep in my room, therefore I am requesting use of yours for the duration of the night.”

Patton had a feeling where this was going. “How could you tell there was something there?” he asked.

“There was  _crunching_ ,” Logan shuddered. “And I could see some sort of hair in the rug!”

Oh, that was definitely Leia. Patton was  _so_  screwed. “Yeah, you can take my bed, I can take yours if you want,” he said, sitting up.

“It’s far too dangerous,” Logan said, eyes wide in fear. “Tomorrow we can send Roman in there to slay whatever’s taken residence under my bed, but for now, we cannot stay there.”

Patton mutely nodded as Logan got situated on Patton’s floor. If Leia wasn’t out of Logan’s room by tomorrow, they were both going to be in trouble.

And sure enough, Patton was woken up the next morning by Logan shouting, “Patton! Care to explain what your precious dog was doing in my room last night?!”

Patton swallowed. He was  _so_  dead. But maybe, if he was lucky, he’d get to keep Leia. It would just take some begging.

“She  _chewed through my shoes_!”

…Maybe a lot of begging. And a bit of grovelling. But he was determined to keep her. If only he knew how to keep her out of Logan’s stuff…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
